Rabbit Holes
by Evil4Dummies
Summary: "Curiouser and curiouser." Hermione grimaced at the irony that phrase represented and repeated her mental vow to never challenging Luna Lovegood ever again...on any subject.


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Luna or Hermione nor anything else in the Potter-verse, I just like to play with them.  
I also do not own Wonderland (Underland) and just like playing there  
Let's see what else don't I own...  
( I think it would be a lot easier to say what I do own...the plot XP )  
**Note:**  
This fic is inspired by **The Vortex of Rabbit Holes (HP FF Challenge #1) **which can be found in my profile

"Curiouser and curiouser."

Hermione grimaced at the irony that phrase represented and repeated her mental vow to never challenging Luna Lovegood ever again...on any subject. Sighing softly, she looked up from the neon purple grass and swept her gaze over the technicolor forest that surrounded her before propping her elbows on her knees and leaning her head on her hands. It really had been her fault for challenge Luna over the existence of Wonderland, she should have backed off when the glazed look in Luna's eyes disappeared and was replaced by a fierce and serious one. Thinking back over the fight, she could see now that finding and pushing Luna's main button was not a smart idea, because the blonde had reacted by sending a spell at the closest mirror and shoving her through causing her to fall through the temporary portal and into Wonderland.

Crash landing into a bed of flowers was not a very fun thing to do, especially when the flowers took offense to her cursing at them and calling them weeds. They had thrown her from their bed and into a brook that talked her ear off as she tried to swim to the bank, in doing so she must have upset it too because all of the sudden a wicked current dragged her from the bank and sent her into an ocean. While struggling to stay above the water, she managed to see a giant bird in a waistcoat trying to teach lobsters to sing as they rowed to shore. Yelling out to them in a vain attempt to get their attention, she sputtered when a wave over came her and sent her under before throwing her into the air. The sudden feeling of weightlessness was the first clue about how far up she had been thrown and panic seized her before she felt something solid under her feet.

Chancing a glance at her feet, she nearly screamed when she saw nothing there but managed to choke it back when she noticed she wasn't falling anymore. It had taken a few moments for her to wrap her head around the strange phenomenon, but after bending down a bit she felt under feet and caught her breath when the air be nether her began to speak. Keeping quiet as she repressed the urge to scream, she learned that she had managed to land on a cloud that was off duty due to the clear blue that had been reported by the weatherperson, which would explain why she saw nothing under her feet. After getting over the fact she was still up in the air, she tried to converse with the cloud, in hopes it would take her closer to the ground. She soon found out that, while clouds were rather nice they also had short attention spans and she had to keep reminding it that she was still there while trying to talk it into getting her closer to the ground.

Finally managing to keep the clouds attention, she directed it towards the beach and nearly yelled in frustration when the cloud forgot what it was suppose to be doing and dropped her in the surf. Stumbling in the surf, she managed to make it out of the water and finally onto solid ground before dropping to her hands and knees while panting. Once she had gotten her breathing under control, she pushed herself up onto her feet and stumbled for a moment before righting herself and looking out into the odd colored forest. Now, being herself her first instincts was to play it safe and logical by stay put in hopes that someone would come along that might help her. Then again she had been pushed through a mirror into a land she believed was a fairy tale, before being thrown into a babbling brook by talking flowers only for it to drag her out to the ocean where it in turned threw her up onto a talking cloud who then dropped her in the surf...right now she was anything but logical as she stood staring into a technicolor forest.

Gathering her wits and remembering who it was that shoved her into the mirror, she made her way towards the forest and hoped she wouldn't be pushed, thrown, pulled or ejected into anything. Her first steps into the forest was the first time she really thought over the fight she had with Luna and vowed to apologize to the girl and began repeating her vowed to never challenge the blonde again. More steps later, she was beginning to feel the sting of the cold wind as it rushed by her soaked body and almost felt like crying and most likely would have if a smiling Luna hadn't shown up. Seeing the wet brunette, the blondes smile had dropped a bit before she made her way over to the brunette and directed her towards a large mushroom and sat her on it before wondering off to gather burnable things. As Luna turned to leave, Hermione had noticed Luna's wand sticking out of her hair and asked why she couldn't just use her wand, only to receive a "Because they don't work here." before the blonde left her sight.

All of those thoughts blasted through Hermione's mind as her logical sense tried to make actual sense out of them before coming to the absurd conclusion that she WAS in fact, in Wonderland. The acknowledgement of the fact left her feeling uncomfortable rather then relaxed, she wasn't used to being wrong and to be wrong about this opened a door she would have rather kept shut. Shifting uncomfortably on the oversized mushroom, she once again vowed to never challenge Luna if this was what the outcome would be.

More to come in the future! Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
